


Excerpt

by Random_Writes_Stuff



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't know if there are anymore appropriate tags, Gen, High School AU, Slice of Life, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Random_Writes_Stuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How did they catch him?" I asked, only for Gina's head to snap up faster that you can say Jam.</p>
<p>"<b>Him</b>?" Gina said, wide eyed and incredulous. "The killer was <i>female</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excerpt

**Author's Note:**

> Non-Betaed, non-Britpicked

I listened to her words with excitement running up and down my spine. I pulled my knees closer and sat up straighter, I did not want to miss a thing she said.

"The murders took place all along this street." Gina said, tucking one of her short strands behind her ear. "It was long before DNA identification existed so there was a lot of them before the killer was finally caught."

"How many were there?" I cut in, fiddling with my braid. I always did that whenever I was excited.

"Around twenty bodies. At least, that's what it says in the records." She said as she took a sip of her drink. "But I bet Sheridan would know the exact number wouldn't she? She knows things like that."

"Only if she's had her eye on one of the scenes at least. She's not magical. **That** , I know." I defended my roommate. Sheridan was a special kind of girl, she sees things and remembers everything down to the last detail. From that, she could make out anything from where they've been and how long they've been there. I think she called it Deduction. I'm still claiming Charles Xavier and his school exists. 

"Right. Anyway," Gina continued. "The killer was said to have been caught in the act, slashing away at the screaming victim."

"How did they catch him?" I asked, only for Gina's head to snap up faster that you can say Jam.

" **Him**?" Gina said, wide eyed and incredulous. "The killer was _female_." And now, things became much more exciting.

"The killer was a _girl_?" Subconsciously, I noticed that I was leaning in closer to Gina but I didn't care.

"Yeah, the police were surprised too. I was at that moment when they were caught off guard that she ran away. They gave chase, but they didn't get to bring her into custody."

"Why?" I asked, putting my arms around my knees.

"Because she fell to her death during the chase."

My head whipped around so fast that I slapped myself in the face with my braid. Sheridan was there by the doorway, removing her scarf, gloves, and coat. It wasn't even that cold out tonight but she always wore her greatcoat everywhere she goes.

She tucked one of her dark curls behind her ear before plopping down, gracefully I might add, onto the cushion island Gina and I were sitting on. I think I might be a little jealous.

"Luciélle Manson. That's the case you're talking about." She stated. Yes, _stated_ because Sheridan never asks.

"Yeah," Gina said, an eyebrow twitching up. "What do you know about it?"

"Oh, nothing much." She said, and I rolled my eyes as she added, "Aside from the fact that she had altogether thirty-two known victims, only eighteen of which connected to her, killed because they at one point had bullied her to no end. That, and how incompetent the police force was back then." She stated, a might bit condescendingly. 

"Sheridan-"

"It's okay Joan," Gina stopped me. "I'm used to it. I knew her longer that you did anyway." She paused. "How long have you known each other anyway?"

I bit my lip, trying to remember. "I guess around three months by now..."

"Two months and twenty six days exactly." Sheridan said without blinking. I sighed.

"I will always envy that brain whenever it comes to the exams." I mumbled, stretching out my near numb legs. I almost jolted when cold hands took one of my legs and started to massage it. I looked to see that it was Sheridan. No wonder she wore gloves.

"Thanks." I couldn't help but smile at her. She is a little odd, but sometimes she can be oddly sweet.

Gina let out a soft cough, and both of us looked at her. "I'm going to bed," she said, getting to her feet. "You guys continue talking about murders and killers and all that morbid stuff."

"Hey," I protested. "You're the one who started the last one!"

"I know, but I can't out-morbid her." She gestured to Sheridan. "The way she describes the effects of snake venom on blood is just unsettling."

"Snake venom?" I turned to Sheridan and a smirk formed on her lips.

"Apparently, snake venom causes the human blood cells to-" Sheridan started, but was cut off by Gina.

"And that is my cue to run off to bed, wrap the pillow around my head and hum loudly to myself. Goodnight." Eith that, she ran off.

I just leant back against a giant pile of pillows with Sheridan massaging life back into my legs. I made myself comfortable and let out a sigh of content. My eyes closed.

"Tell me more about snake venom." I said.

Sheridan smiled and did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you see any mistakes and non-British words. I will do my best to correct them.


End file.
